The Forsaken Race
by Levias
Summary: Years after series ended. Harry is now the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and is married to Ginny Weasley. Ron and Hermione are now married. What happens when an unknown person appears at the Weasley's home during Summer between Hogwarts Courses? Who is this boy
1. What are you saying?

Alright, before anyone reads this, let me point out that I haven't seen the sixth movie, or read the seventh book. I just want to make it clear. Anyone who can fine tune my Harry Potter history, please do so, but it won't be necessary all the time, considering this is about one generation after.

Disclaimer…Nothing more, nothing less…

:::::::

The sounds of water dripping down unto stone rang through the alley, making an eerie sound surround me. It drips, and drips, and drips. I can't stand it. I grab my backpack and stand, walking away. This rain pisses me off. I can't believe I'm still on the streets. I should have rented a motel room. I look up, pushing my hood off of my head. The water falls down around me, and a breeze flows by my arms and neck, the only exposed parts of my body. It chills my wet skin on contact, and I shake my black mop of hair out of my eyes. I find that that isn't enough, and bring my fingerless glove clad hands up to my face, and wipe away the hair. I keep walking then, towards a small overhang.

Once I step under it, I feel slight relief. It is only slight, because I know that once someone see's me in front of their house, they'll throw a fit. I don't need more trouble with Her Majesties police. "Fucking royalty…" Escapes from my shivering lips, before I close my eyes, and lean against the door…

…Before falling down into the house. "Boy, if you don't explain what you're doing here, we'll call the sheriff." A woman said with a clearly British tone. She's looking down at me as I open my eyes, and she gasps. "Your eyes…They're…swirlin'…" She exclaims, looking into my grey eyes that keep up a rapid swirling motion.

I nod, and begin to get up as I explain. "I'm sorry; I'm without a place to sleep tonight. I was resting underneath your overhang. I'll be taking my leave now." I finish speaking, and turn when I feel this woman, who must have been in her forties or fifties, grab onto me. "Child, you may stay here…" She is still staring into my eyes…Or at them. I can't tell.

I nod, and bow while muttering a thanks, before walking in slightly, feeling awkward. She nods, and closes her door. The woman has red-gray hair. Well, it's graying, but I'm smart enough to never say that to a woman's face.

"We have an extra bed in the attic if you would like. Would you like some-" The woman stopped speaking, and I looked to her. She was looking at the top of the stairs. "Mrs. Weasley, I would like to talk to this guest…Of yours…"

He woman nodded, and gave the male a kiss on the cheek as she passed. "Who are you? What kind of magic are you using?" The male said, standing tall above me by about four inches. I felt something against my throat, and pushed the man back with enormous force, causing him to stumble. I see that it was only a stick he was holding to me. "I have no Idea what you are talking about." I answer him truthfully. The man looks at me, and it is then that I notice a lightning bolt tattoo on his forehead.

"Why do you have a tattoo on your forehead?" I ask, cocking my head slightly in curiosity. The man looks at me like I'm crazy. "What are you talking about?" I point and nod at his forehead. "You have a tattoo of a lightning bolt on your head." I say, looking back at him.

"You really aren't joking? You don't know who I am?" The man asks me. "Not a clue." I respond, shrugging. "And you don't know what I'm talking about?" The man asks another pointless question, and I nod, before yawning.

The man stares at me for a while longer. "This is so strange. Who are your parents?" He asks me. This elects a glare into my eyes as I stare angrily at the man. "I don't know. But if you know them, give them my thanks." I say with a snide and sarcastic tone.

The man looks at me sympathetically. He has to be about thirty. His black hair is short, and slicked slightly to the side. He's wearing glasses also. He seems to be peering into me, not at me.

"I'm…Sorry that I accused you of something you don't even know…But, you have an Aura." The man said. I shrug. "I don't even know what you're talking about." The man finished walking down the steps, and led me into the room where the older woman went. There sat another man, who looked to be in his late Sixties, and a young woman, who appeared to be in her mid-twenties. "Harry, who's that?" The young woman with bright red hair asked, gaining a response from the man who had led me in. "I don't know, but do you feel it?" The man known as Harry asked the woman. She nodded, and looked to me, before gasping at my eyes. I grumble a curse and look away. "Oh my, what is that magic?" The woman asked, before the older woman walked back in. "So you two noticed it also. What do ya' suppose it is?" She asked.

The man known as Harry shook his head. "I don't know…But he must go to the magic world immediately. The power he's holding here could attract so many beasts and dementors if it blew." The man said. I took a step back.

"What the hell are you all talking about?" I ask, getting ready for anything. "We're trying to help you, child." The older woman said, setting a tray filled with teacups down.

"You all are sounding creepier by the minute. What in the name of hell are you talking about?" I ask. Harry looks away slightly. "Hell is right. You're…Something we've only read about…" He says, before running back over to the stairs and scaling them. The woman who was sitting walked over to me, and stared at me, making me uncomfortable. "How old are you?" She asked. "I'm sixteen…" I say, raising a brow slightly.

"Alright, we'll be putting you into fourth year classes." The woman says, before going back into the room with the older man, who is asleep, and the older woman. "Bye mum, we have to take him. Come visit though, alright?" The younger woman asks. The older one nodded. I shook my own head, stumbling slightly. "What are you all talking about?" I yell as Harry walks down the stairs with another man and woman, along with a kid.

The other woman who walked down the stairs stopped in her tracks. "Oh my goodness, how could I have not felt this?" Ron snickered and Harry commented "Maybe if you two weren't so much like bunnies." The new woman's ears became pinkish, and she turned away, grumbling a few choice words. I was about to look over to Harry, when I noticed that I felt sleepy. The black-haired man that I had just turned to look at was waving a stick in my face…

And then I woke in a cell. "Dammit, they were cops!" I screamed, before lamps were lit right in front of me, revealing iron bars, and all of the people that had taken me. Harry was staring. "It is as I feared. We are letting you out now, don't attack us though." He said, and the bars disappeared. I was giving off animalistic growls as soon as it happened. Then, against my will, I lunged forward, only to stop in midair. "What's happening?"

"Welcome to the world of Magic…"

:::::::::::::::::::::

I'm only going to keep writing if someone reviews or I get 20 hits. This was an impulse.


	2. The start of the year

Alright then, seeing as I already got positive responses on the first day that I put up a single chapter, I have decided that this story shall take priority for as long as I am getting positive feedback. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed.

/:::::::::::::::\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

My eyes opened swiftly upon hearing a screeching noise, but then my tensed body relaxed. I looked over to the black owl next to my bed. "Dammit." The word slips out of my mouth. I sit up and look around me, recognizing the now familiar setting of a Hogwarts Dormitory. Apparently, the students will be arriving today. I sigh, and stand up, going over to my closet. I have a room in the Ravenclaw Dorms, but it is only a one-person room. I thank whatever deity that is controlling my fate for that small fact. From what I hear, the kids that go here aren't going to exactly welcome me.

I think back to a week ago, when Harry and Ginny explained everything to me. They insisted that I call them by their first names also. I don't understand why. I looked over to my pet owl, and nod. It knows what to do, and flies out of the tower. I walk into a small restroom, and begin my daily regimen of shower, brush teeth, deodorize, and dress.

When I'm finished, I look at myself. I had refused to wear their uniform, and they compromised with a slight ounce of fear. I stopped my thoughts there, remembering what I am.

_Demon…Monster…Beast…_

I am a Demon…I never expected anything like that. I've never known anything like that. I was oblivious of what I truly was. I slam a fist into the nearby wall, and a small crack appeares in the stone. Wind is swirling around my hands, and I sigh, releasing it. The wind disappears slowly in front of my eyes. I hear voices. "Great..." I say in great disdain...

:::::::::::\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Alright, I know this was a short chapter, but I need to try something again. I would like people to send me character skeletons for characters that will be in this story. Anyone who is interested, **PM ME!** Do not review a character skeleton


End file.
